


Limitless

by varooooom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Established Relationship, Intoxication, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loses himself to the music and finds himself in Merlin. For Kink Me, Merlin! #34, prompt in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings: intoxication, implied drug-use, very public sex (but they like it that way)** super short but the idea stuck. sorry, OP!
> 
> I filled this ages ago under anon, then stumbled over it the other day and realised some glaring errors that made me really embarrassed, so I decided to clean it up a bit. For the Kink Me, Merlin! prompt:
> 
> Arthur/Merlin
> 
>  
> 
> Sex in public. Like in a pub or in a bar. Maybe Arthur fingering Merlin while dancing. Whatever comes to mind. The why is up to the author,maybe Arthur stating his claim. I don't know. 
> 
> I prefer bottom Merlin.
> 
> Original prompt can be found [here](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37652010#t37652010)!

' _There's magic in the air_ ' is how it all starts, Merlin's lips pressed close to Arthur's ear so he can hear over the loud thumping of the music. Tonight's DJ is good, playing the perfect songs with a steady bass line to keep every body in the room alive and pulsing to one beat. Arthur's heart is racing, a combination of the questionably named drinks, Gwaine's even more questionable wink when he placed something on their tongues, and the hard press of Merlin's body all along Arthur's front.

He didn't used to like dancing. Too sheltered and too reserved - he's wrestled the boys into the ground more than once for every implication of items that may or may not've been up his arse back then. Yes, Arthur was uptight, but it was the only life he knew as a Pendragon under Uther's roof.

Until Merlin waltzed into his life, bright-eyed and cheeky from the start, to spirit him away from everything.

And this is how it all starts, with Merlin's brilliant smile and eyes full of love and wonder and lust. Arthur can spend hours just watching the way they shine, trying to fathom what they see in the world around them that Arthur can't. _Magic_ might just be the only word for it.

Arthur hums his agreement and pulls Merlin closer against him, the hard lines of their cocks pressing together to earn a startled gasp that bursts into laughter. Loud and unreserved, floating on a high that leaves the stars in envy for what they have between them. Merlin makes Arthur crazy and Arthur makes Merlin moan, grinding against him to the beat of the music with a hundred faceless people dancing around them, oblivious. The only two stars in the sky for all that they bask in each other's glow.

The song changes to something bouncy, the kind of noise Arthur still doesn't have a taste for even after four years of learning a whole new lifestyle, and he takes the moment to steal time. Everyone jumps and shouts lyrics that no one really understands; Arthur licks his way into Merlin's mouth until he has to hold him up with both hands firm on his waist as Merlin's knees melt from beneath him. Putty in Arthur's hands, but Arthur knows full well he's not the one in control here. There's a smile on Merlin's lips and magic in the air, spinning around them until Merlin is the only word he knows.

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur whispers, a question that can only be answered by Merlin's breathless ' _yeah_."

It starts like this. The song changes again and the crowd rides the rhythm, pushing in close to sway with strangers turned best friends in the heartbeat between one note and the next. Hands press everywhere to feel flesh and blood, life beneath their fingertips and the song on everyone's lips. They touch them too, brushing Arthur's biceps and smoothing down the curve of Merlin's spine. 

Laughter floats between them, a gasp and a sigh when Arthur's hand slips beneath the waistband of Merlin's pants to hot skin, _slick_ skin from where he's still wet and open from earlier. Merlin picks Arthur's clothes for outings like these and Arthur fucks Merlin into their bedroom wall wearing the image Merlin paints him in. Shapes and colours Arthur can't imagine, but he thinks he sees something of it in the way Merlin's lips part on a silent moan as Arthur crooks a finger into his arse, holding it there, proprietary. Merlin rocks back onto it and Arthur watches pupils blown wide beneath glassy eyes, seeing clearer than in a looking-glass the magic that keeps them tethered to each other.

Merlin pushes Arthur's hand away to turn around and slot his jean-clad arse up against Arthur's straining cock instead, to bury a hand back in Arthur's hair as they sway together. Arthur replaces his hand down Merlin's front, stroking his cock and drowning in every choked gasp that spills forth from Merlin's lips. He whispers things that don't sound like lyrics, hardly even sound English, and every syllable sings loudly in Arthur's core. He wants so much every inch of this man, every breath and drop of blood, and Merlin _gives_ that to him. Unbuttons his own trousers and grinds back against Arthur's hips, pleading, _begging_ for the moan Arthur can't refuse. He pushes both jeans and briefs down to expose the curve of Merlin's arse, barely concealed by the fall of his button-down. It hardly matters; everyone _knows_ , because tonight they're alive, held together by the same heartbeat, many and one and lost in each other.

Someone moves to dance in front of Merlin, someone Arthur doesn't know and a possessive growl bubbles up in his throat. The man just laughs, hushes a friendly ' _easy, mate_ ,' and it _is_. It's so bloody easy to just close his eyes and sink his cock into the tight space of Merlin's arse, to reclaim what has always been his, always will be. They roll and grind together as two dozen eyes lock onto them, to bask in their light as Merlin and Arthur shine for them, shine for all the world and only each other. Arthur fucks moans out of Merlin that feel louder than the music and stronger than the bodies pushing them together, his voice pulling him in deep, deep, _deeper_. 

The song bleeds into another and then another, time stretching endlessly between Merlin's fingers buried harshly in Arthur's sweat-damp hair. They could stay here forever, exposed and hidden inside each other, until the Sun burnt out and they were the only ones left to guide the way home. Arthur tells Merlin this when his head lolls back onto Arthur's shoulder, the delicious line of his neck bared for Arthur's teeth. He licks the vibrations of the bass from Merlin's skin and tells him, whispers against the shell of his ear ' _There's magic in you_ ' and comes deep inside, comes and stays and stays and keeps on dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments either here or at the original Kink Me comment [here](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37894698#t37894698) if you feel so inclined. Thanks for reading!


End file.
